Everything Burns
by SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal
Summary: This is the story of Ginny Weasley, after the war, after Harry died so that the world might be free of Voldemort. It's a oneshot about all the pain, sorrow, and anger that took hold of the void in her life that was left when Harry died.


Everything Burns

One shot

Ginny Weasley: Left in the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginny Weasley or any other HP character and I don't own the words to the song everything burns by Ben Moody and Anastacia.

It's over. All of it. The living in fear, the struggle, the battle. But somehow, it had only just begun. He'd succeeded. The wizarding world was safe once and for all from the clutches of that bastard. There was only one problem—they lost there hero in the process.

_**She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep. **_

He was gone, both of them. And with them, she seemed to have lost everything else—the will to live, the ability to love, the capability to think. She couldn't move. She just sat there, numb to the world, numb to the pain. Reality hadn't hit her yet, she was living in a world where as long as you didn't see it, if you didn't open your eyes, it wasn't there. She was alone as people were crowded all around her. Alone in the world. Alone in her life. Alone in her mind. All she could do was sing, telling herself that she would wake up and it all be a dream.

_**Wrapped in all of the promises, that no one seems to keep.**_

When he kissed her, he promised her love. When he held her, he promised her life. Those arms that had once been wrapped so tightly around her were gone, and left in their wake was broken promises that cut at her and bruised her rather than breaking her fall. They promised a better life, not a life left in ruins.

_**She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away. **_

Tears had left her eyes day and night and as they washed away they seemed to have taken her with them. All that was left was a body. She couldn't cry anymore, her tears had taken everything she had. A part of her thought it better, it was the only way left that she could give herself to him, and now she had nothing left to give. Her tears had washed away giving her no covering, but rather exposing her in the light. She crawled back into her corner, her darkness where the world wouldn't have to see her pain.

**_Just Diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray._**

She carried on living, but her life was over. The diary of her life had gone blank with nothing worth recording. All that was meant to be, what could've been had been burned away leaving in its place white, unmarred, impersonalized pages that boldly proclaimed what she was left with—nothing. In love, you give everything you have of yourself and are in turn replenished with the givings of your lover. Her love had left her and she had gained nothing in return.

_**But she will sing, till everything burns while everyone screams.**_

Her world was spinning while she remained still, everything had lost control and her world was crumbling around her. She remembered the battle as she watched the two fall, simultaneously, one fell in defeat and one in duty. Her world had stopped spinning and all she could hear was screaming, but no one seemed to have noticed. She didn't know if she was screaming or if there even was screaming, but she could feel the flames rising up around her and her world burned to the ground. She closed her eyes and held herself tight, singing till the world fell away, till it no longer existed.

_**Burning their lives, burning my dreams.**_

She felt as though she was still there, no matter where she went she was there. In the middle of a street as "normal people" walked by—she was there. In her empty apartment and people trampled the streets below—she was there. As the world carried on, as though nothing had happened—only she saw the flames enveloping them all. Only she saw the life that could've been burning into ashes before her eyes.

_**All of this hate and all of this pain**_

Her body was left empty of love, and rage took its place. WHY! WHY! WHY! She wanted to rip and claw at the world. She wanted everyone to feel her pain, she wanted everyone to stop acting like everything was better. It WASN'T BETTER! It was all wrong; none of it was how it was supposed to be.

_**Burning all down, as my anger reigns**_

She could feel herself wasting away as her anger and pain and sorrow transformed her into something not even she could recognize. Her lover had defeated one evil, and now another had risen up in her, something she couldn't kill—no one could.

_**Till everything burns.**_

She didn't understand how everything always seemed to be burning and crumbling around her, but it couldn't even give her the finality of an ending. It never quit crumbling, it never quite burning, she never quit falling.

_**Walking through life unnoticed, knowing that no one cares**_

Her feet tread the same beaten paths as before it all happened, but what used to seem so familiar seemed twisted and cruel. She felt as though she could scream and no one would hear. She had hated the stares and the pointing after it first happened, and now she longed for the acknowledgement that she was still here because she didn't even feel alive.

_**Too consumed in their masquerade, no one sees her there. **_

She knew that others were hurting too, but she didn't understand why they tried to offer comfort and consolation. Why couldn't everyone just do what they felt? Why couldn't everyone just scream till they no longer could? She was angry at the world for being happy! She was angry for people thinking that their lives had gotten better! She was angry at those who had something left. She was angry at people who could still cry. When all she could do was stand there as her world spun round and round, close her eyes, and sing.

_**And still she sings... till everything burns.**_

FINITO!

A/N: Now I know some of you are probably very angry with me because I haven't updated either of my stories: Everyone has a secret and Moments of Sanity. But to be honest, this is the first time I've been able to write in a long time. You all know that I had summer camp, and I've just been so incredibly busy that I haven't had time. Plus, I must honestly say that taking such a long break from it kind of made me lose my desire to write. I sort of got bored with my stories because well...you see I've known the ending from the very beginning. I had to write this one shot because it just came so easily. If you REALLY REALLY REALLY want me to continue my other stories, I will. But as I'm not too inspired right now, I need you to inspire me! ;) Please Review!


End file.
